Unexpected change
by WatchMist1412
Summary: Lucy, an aspiring writer who was looking forward to staying with her friend ended up being roommates with Natsu, a lively artist who she met for the first time. Now they must try to coexist together peacefully.


To say Lucy was excited would be an understatement. She was on her way to her new home where she would live with her friend, Yukino Agria.

Yukino was one of Lucy's few friends. They met at her work in the Sorcerer Weekly magazine and while they weren't best friends they enjoyed each other's company. Lucy didn't have close friends during her high school years so she was excited to be able to live with Yukino.

Moreover the place was located in a quite peaceful neighborhood which would help Lucy to write her novel.

Lucy arrived at the three story building that would become her home. She quickly found her way to her apartment on the second floor and opened the door to come face to face with a pink haired man.

Lucy stared at him dumbfounded.

"You're not Yukino" she concluded.

"Well you don't say." His voice dripped with sarcasm "I'm Natsu Dragneel your new roommate! Nice to meet you!" he flashed a grin at her.

"My what?" Lucy stared at him still confused "There must be a misunderstanding. I'm supposed to stay with my friend Yukino! You have the wrong person."

"No way, you're Lucy Heartfilia right? "

"Yes… how did you know that?"

"Because I'm your roommate you weirdo. We just sorted that out. Didn't you know that we'll be staying together?"

"No I did not know that!" exclaimed Lucy "Wait a moment I have to make a phone call. And I'm not a weirdo!"

Lucy went outside the building and hastily dialed a number.

"Hello?" said a voice from the other side.

"Yukino! What happened? Why is there a weird pink-haired guy telling me we're roommates?"

"You didn't know? I'm so sorry! I tried to call you to tell you there was a problem but you wouldn't reply. I sent you a message explaining the situation. Didn't you see it?"

"No, I didn't receive any messages. What happened?"

"I'm really sorry! I should have made sure you knew the situation. My boyfriend's roommate just moved out so I'm going to stay with him since there's empty space. Natsu is Sting's friend and was in need of a roommate to share the rent so I thought you could stay together." explained Yukino.

"But I thought we had agreed we would stay together!"

"I know! Again I'm sorry but if Natsu moved with Sting they would destroy the place. Don't worry, he's a really nice guy!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" complained Lucy.

"I hope it will work out for you. I have to hang up now. See you at work!"

The line went dead.

"Yeah… talk to you later…" Lucy felt miserable. This was not how she expected this day to go at all.

She couldn't blame Yukino. It's not like they were best friend or she had signed a contract to stay with her but Lucy was still a little hurt. It was the closest relationship she had at the moment after all.

Lucy took a big breath. She could handle this. She had been through worse than that.

After her phone call Lucy didn't have much interaction with her roommate. They both spent the day unpacking their things that had arrived the previous day and arranging their respective rooms. When she finished Lucy was tired so she went into her room took an energy bar and sat in her desk. Now it was a perfect time to write her novel. She wanted to be a writer ever since she was a little girl and she was proud to say that her novel was making progress, though it wasn't ready to be read by someone. Lucy was still a little bit insecure about it.

As Lucy was starting to write loud music blasted from the next room. Natsu's room.

Lucy was started as she was concentrating in her writing and she let out a yell. _What's going on?_ Lucy thought to herself

She got out of her bedroom and went in front of Natsu's room. She knocked at the door loudly.

"Hey! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to relax!" she shouted at the closed door.

The music continued to play and there was no sign that Natsu had heard her. Having no other choice she swung the door open "Hey! What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to concentrate over here!" she yelled at him.

Natsu turned from the chair he was sitting on. "Oh, hey Lucy I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed cheerfully "How can I help you?"

"You can turn off this music for starters! It's starting to hurt my ears."

"Oh, sorry! I'm used to working while listening to music when I was on my own apartment. I kinda forgot about you" he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Working on what" asked Lucy

Natsu got off his chair to reveal a half-finished painting of a dragon. The paining was beautiful. The dragon had red and gold wings and he looked like he could jump off the painting at any minute and the painted flames looked so bright and alive. Lucy could almost feel the heat off of them.

"You're an artist!" she exclaimed.

"Well, yes I am!"

"That's really cool but it'd be nice if you could work without giving me a heart attack! I need silence to work on my book!"

Natsu's eyes lit up "You're writing a book? Can I read it?"

"NO WAY! It's not finished yet!"

"Fine…" Natsu pouted

Lucy suddenly felt something soft rub against her feet and she let out a scream for the second time in the day.

"What… what is that?"

"That's right! I forgot you haven't met yet!" Natsu bent down to pick a blue small cat "That's Happy, he's my partner. Happy that's Lucy our new roommate. We're going to live together for some time so get along with her."

"Are you serious? When did you think was the right time to tell me you had a cat!"

"What don't you like him? Do you have an allergy or something?"

"No you idiot! Don't you know there's a no pets policy in the apartment complex? We're going to get in so much trouble if we're found out!" Lucy was in hysterics by now.

"I'm not going to leave Happy behind, he's my friend! Whenever I go, he goes." Happy mewed in agreement.

Lucy stared at him with bewilderment "You know what? I'm too tired for this right now. I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we will set some rules if we are to coexist in this house. Goodnight!"

Lucy exited the room slamming the door in the process

 _Why do these things always happen to me?_ Thought Lucy as her head hit the soft pillow of her bed. _Was a normal life too much to ask for?_

The next morning Lucy woke up before Natsu. She had barely gotten any sleep because of the new environment she was in. She quickly ate her breakfast and went on her room to work on her new article for the magazine.

After some time she heard noise from outside and she supposed Natsu had woken up. Lucy continues working for half an hour and then come out of her room.

She found Natsu on their living room playing video games with Happy on his lap and she made her way towards him.

"We need to have a talk." stated Lucy.

Natsu looked up from his game "Good morning to you too, you weirdo."

"I AM NOT A WEIRDO!" Lucy sighed, this couldn't continue "Look, as I said last night, for us to coexist peacefully we need to set some rules to each other"

"Ok, what rules do you have in mind?"

"Alright then" Lucy started "First of all, you are not allowed to come into my room without my permission or to touch my stuff. Of course this goes for me too. You are responsible for your cat and if it's found out you will take all of the blame"

Happy mewed from Natsu's lap as if understanding she was talking about him.

"Also," Lucy continued "We are responsible to clean our own rooms and we will take turns cleaning the rest of the house. Do you know how to cook?"

Natsu nodded.

"Great, then we will take turns on that too. Oh and one last thing, please wear headphones when you draw, I can't work without silence"

"Is that it" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, I don't need anything else. Do you have something to add? Do you disagree with something?"

"No, these are reasonable, I agree. I think you covered me."

"Well that's great then! I'm gonna go to my room now don't make too much noise" Lucy got up from the couch they were sitting on.

"Wait!" said Natsu.

"What is it?"

"Well… I was thinking since we're roommates and all we should get to know each other a little more" Natsu flashed a wide grin at her.

"Maybe later, I have to work on my article"

Natsu pouted "Come on! This is important! You can work later."

Lucy gave in reluctantly "Fine! Have it your way! What now?"

"Now we tell some things about ourselves. Here, I'll go first. My name is Natsu Dragneel as you know and I love to draw! I want to be a great artist one day and make my work known to the world. I like dragons and spicy food! Now it's your turn." Natsu stared expectantly at her.

"Ok, so… my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I work at the Sorcerer Magazine as a journalist. My dream is to publish my novel. I like stargazing and reading books." finished Lucy.

"Awesome!"

Happy mewed happily and jumped to Lucy's lap. Surprised she started to pet him as he settled in a comfortable position.

"Hey, Happy likes you! Now we can all be friends!" exclaimed Natsu happily.

"We're friends?"

"Yeah you weirdo! We're staying together so of course we are going to be friends! We're going to have so much fun together!"

"I told you I'm not a weirdo you idiot" Lucy tried to sound annoyed but she couldn't do that with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Sure you're not" Natsu smirked.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Why is Happy blue? I'm not a cat expert but I'm pretty sure that's not natural for a cat." That question had been bothering Lucy for some time now.

Natsu nervously laughed "Well you see… it's a funny story. When I first found Happy he was a little kitten in my doorstep so naturally I took him in. He used to wander around all the time so one time I was throwing paint on a canvas for a new method of drawing and Happy happened to walk in front of it and he got blue paint all over him."

"Let's not start with how you threw paint on your kitten but why didn't it wash off. I'm sure a little paint wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah…I kind of threw an experimental colour that I was working on and it had permanent effects."

"You…you idiot! Do you have any idea the problems it could have caused for such a young kitten?"

"He's alright isn't he? And he has a pretty unique colour for a cat!" Natsu grinned.

"I give up! I can't reason with you! And you say I'm the weirdo."

Natsu burst into laughter "No I'm pretty sure there's only one weirdo around here and it ain't me or Happy."

"YOU LITTLE! Quit it!" Lucy got the nearest pillow and threw it at her roommate.

Natsu caught it with one hand "You have no aim either… I feel sorry for you."

That made Lucy even angrier.

They continued to playfully argue for a few minutes and they spent the rest of the day talking about their hobbies and favorite things and playing video games together. Lucy made lunch for both of them and Natsu prepared dinner.

Before Lucy knew it night had come.

As she sat on her bed ready to sleep she thought to herself _This might not be so bad after all_.

Lucy didn't see Natsu in the next morning as she had to get up earl to go to work. Jason, her boss wanted to talk to her about covering an event so Lucy came home in the afternoon exhausted.

"I'm back!" she shouted as she closed the door behind her.

She was answered with silence.

"Natsu, are you here? If you try to jump scare me I'll kick you in the face"

There was still no response.

 _Well I guess he's not here._

Lucy made her way into her bedroom and opened the door only to find the boy in question sitting on her bed engrossed in reading something.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Natsu startled looked up at her.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" said Natsu with a higher pitched voice than usual "When did you came back? I didn't hear you."

"Well I wasn't being stealthy about it. What did we say about going into each other's rooms uninvited?" Lucy glared at the pink-haired boy.

"Not too?"

"And how do you explain this?"

"I was bored alone! I was waiting for you to come back!" Natsu smiled innocently at her.

Lucy slightly blushed at his exclamation "Well, you could have done that somewhere else"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not."

Natsu smiled sheepishly at her.

It was then that Lucy noticed what he was holding "Natsu what is that?"

"Nothing!" he hastily put the pack of papers behind his back but it was too late.

"YOU IDIOT! Give me that!" Lucy quickly took the papers "Why are you reading this, when I told you not too? Apparently you have no respect for boundaries"

"NO! Don't take it! I haven't finished it yet!"

"You weren't supposed to have started it in the first place. It's not finished anyway"

"But I have to know what happens next!" Natsu continued whining.

"Why are you so persistent? It's not that interesting."

"Why would you say that? I think you did an amazing job! Besides it has dragons in it, how could it be boring?" Natsu grinned.

"You really liked it?"

"Of course I did! Didn't I just say so? You're really amazing Lucy!"

Lucy smiled softly. She was still angry at him for breaking into her room and reading it without permission but she was so happy that he liked it. It was the first time someone had ever read her novel and Lucy was still insecure about it.

"Thank you! That doesn't mean you should have broken our rules. Don't do it again, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't do it again. Now can I read the rest?" Natsu gave her a pleading look.

"You really are something else" Lucy let out a frustrated sigh "Fine! Here take it!" she handed him the paper pack.

"Thanks Luce! You're the best!" Natsu let out a radiant smile

"Wait, what did you call me?"

"Oh, you don't like it? I thought since we're friends I could give you a nickname. "

"No, it's just that I haven't gotten a nickname form a friend before, I quite like it actually! It has a nice ring to it" Lucy smiled brightly at the boy in front of her.

Natsu felt heat rising to his cheeks and he quickly turned to leave the room "You're a weirdo after all. That nickname suits you better." He exclaimed as he shut the door behind him.

"HEY! I take it all back! You are not worthy of reading my story!"

Several days passed and Lucy was getting used to living with Natsu. She would spend her mornings at the magazine and in the afternoons when she finished her work she was spending time with her roommate.

They played video games, board games, watched their favourite movies together and talked for hours about simple things.

Lucy couldn't remember being so happy in a long time. Natsu had a way of making her feel lively and comfortable. In the relatively short time they had been living together they had become close friends.

On the other hand Lucy couldn't say she was used to her new environment. She always had a small problem with adjusting to a new place.

Although she didn't experience any difficulties she still had a hard time falling asleep in her new room and when she did her dreams were confusing and hazy.

This time Lucy was having a nightmare.

She was alone in an endless black void. No matter how much she tried she couldn't find a way out. She felt like she had been wondering around for hours.

Finally Lucy gave up the effort and curled herself into a ball. She felt like a child again vulnerable and small.

Suddenly Lucy felt someone hugging her from behind. She turned around slowly and came face to face with her mother.

She didn't have many memories of her mother. Layla had died when Lucy was still a little girl but her warm, soft smile was always engraved into her memory.

Lucy felt tears running down her face

"Mama!"

She tried to reach her mother but no matter how hard she tried Layla was drifting further and further away her smile not disappearing for a second.

Lucy was jolted into reality. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to rhythm her breathing.

She felt something wet running down her cheeks. Tears.

Lucy took a big shaky breath

It had been a while since she had a dream like that.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes.

She saw a pink pillow in front of her.

 _That's weird_ she thought still half asleep to herself _I don't remember having a pillow like that_

Lucy reached out to touch it. It was so soft!

She hugged the pillow close to her. It was so calming, she felt like she could sleep again.

Lucy's eyes widened. She took a better look at the "pillow"

The blonde felt her breath caught in her throat. That wasn't a pillow! What was Natsu doing here?

Lucy tried to get as far away from the boy as possible but she miscalculated her distance from the end of the mattress. Needless to say that Lucy ended up in the floor with a bruise forming on her back.

As Lucy was trying to get up she saw Natsu staring at her from above.

"What are you doing in the floor you weirdo?"

"WHAT AM I DOING ON THE FLOOR? IT'S YOUR FAULT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

"Hey, you don't have to shout. You're the one who woke me up with your muttering in the first place!" complained Natsu

"I woke you up? Oh I'm really sorry!" Lucy's voice was dripping with sarcasm "And why did you think coming to sleep in my bed was a good idea?"

"Well yeah! I was trying to wake you up but you slept like a rock! Then I realized your bed was so comfy and I fell asleep." Natsu smiled innocently.

"You're unbelievable! Go sleep in your own bed!" The Lucy realized something "Natsu, did you hear what I was saying?"

"No, not really. You were mostly mumbling to yourself" answered Natsu "But you did seem like you were having a bad dream."

"Oh. So you noticed after all. I was having a nightmare. Sorry if I woke you up."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Natsu took an uncharacteristic serious tone "I mean… it helps me when I talk about a bad dream."

"Alright." Lucy wasn't used to talking about her nightmares with others but she felt like she could trust the pink-haired boy "I…I saw my mother. I was all alone and then she came. Just like I remembered her with her warm smile and soft eyes. But whenever I tried to reach her she drifted away from me. She died when I was four. I miss her a lot." Lucy finished.

"Oh." exclaimed Natsu.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"My father disappeared when I was a kid." started Natsu "He lest suddenly with no explanation, not even a letter. We were really close. He's the one who taught me how to draw you know! Someday I'm going to be a famous artist and maybe he'll see my name and try to find me again. I'm sure he's out there somewhere!"

"I hope you find him"

"I will. I'm sure if it!" Natsu seemed confident about it

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah."

"Did you stay in my bed to comfort me?"

Natsu turned away from her "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy smiled softly "Thanks! Come on we should go to sleep now, it's pretty late."

"Nooo, I don't want to!" whined Natsu "I'm completely awake now! Let's go play videogames!"

"Natsu I don't think that's a good idea. We're going to annoy our neighbours."

"You're just worried that's you'll lose!" Natsu taunted her

"I don't think so! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Then it's on! Come on Luce!" Natsu took her hand and they went to the living room.

They ended up playing video games for two hours and at some point Happy settled in between them.

Then Lucy became sleepy and couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She started to unconsciously lean on Natsu's shoulder as she drifted away into her dream world.

Just before she fell asleep she heard Natsu's voice

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're my roommate."

"Me too." Lucy fell asleep with a big smile plastered on her face.

 **I hope you enjoyed that :) Thank you for reading it! Please tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
